


Ravissement

by Boucheron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Crushes, Eventual Sex, F/M, French Characters, Lolita, Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, One-Sided Relationship, Pedophilia, Plotty, Pseudo-Incest, Road Trips, Sexual Abuse, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boucheron/pseuds/Boucheron
Summary: With never any regard of the cost to others, Mr. Moreau hardly minds going to the furthest lows to preserve his opinion of himself — even worse so when the realities of the state of his life come tumbling down on him. There remains, however, one thin line that he finds himself less than enthusiastic to cross.
Relationships: Claude-Vincent Moreau/Annabelle Clarke, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Ravissement

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned from hell to drag somebody else back down with me.
> 
> This is an AU to my old story from two years ago which has since been taken down, where the protagonist takes the more opportunistic route to band-aid his fragile ego. While I do believe it had a few good moments, the other thing was honestly garbage overall, and I think it's about time I moved on and gave the characters a set of challenges that differ somewhat from those from before. 
> 
> This probably goes without saying, but I do not condone any of the activities that take place in this in real life. No one with all the screws secure in their head does shit like this. Additionally, I want to warn readers not to expect realism at all in the way the relationship in this develops. You will very quickly know what I'm talking about.
> 
> Lastly, please be aware that flames or other bullshit in the comments will be removed. If you think your comment might be inflammatory, you're probably right. Don't be an idiot.

Over an hour past midnight. The only evident time when French Lick Springs was truly at peace. No one wandered the hall through which Mr. Moreau traipsed with his empty suitcase rolling softly behind him. No one else pushing along their noisy luggage or housekeeping carts to give him suspicious looks at the way his expression might have reflected his intentions as he passed them by. No one was even going to see him play out said intentions from the surveillance room tucked deep in the building's substructure. By his doing, all the tapes that had captured his presence during his stay had been erased, the hotel's entire CCTV disabled for the night until someone would notice come morning. He'd checked out two hours earlier, taking all his actual luggage containing his clothing, toiletries and devices out to his car, forgoing sleep to wait patiently there for the moment to strike. The time by which all activity except in the nearby casino was dead, with all the security guards working the night shift having migrated there to keep a watchful eye on the drunks and other degenerates who gambled during these late hours. Perfect conditions for his heist. 

Two days before he'd managed to pinpoint the room number from which he was going to retrieve his prize. Nothing like gold, diamond jewelry or some invaluable relic...but something that breathed, with blood coursing through her veins as she slumbered now. It was time for him to get his hands on the young girl he'd been eyeing these last few days.

He intended nothing sordid with her, however, no matter how easy that might have been to assume. His fascination with the girl and intention to take her for himself spawned from another matter, if it was hardly an excuse to the judge or jury he would face if he proved himself incompetent tonight. In the past, the issue in question hadn't bothered him much...but recently, he'd felt dissatisfied with the current state of his life, in particular the lack of meaningful relationships in it. Though he would have hated to admit it, slowly over time he’d come to feel isolated, what with all his family left behind in France years ago, and having gained neither close friends or serious, long-term partners to speak of in America since. His work hadn't left much time for them, and many of those that he worked alongside with often scorned him for his nationality alone — his accent, stiff way with the English language and how he had never completely assimilated with the American state of mind. 

Children didn't judge like his peers did.

No matter how flawed a man might have been, they would always view him as their superior, the one they must rely on. This one he pursued wouldn't abandon him, so long as he won her trust quickly enough and gave her the right incentive to stay. That achieved, he wanted to try his hand to raise this strange girl as the daughter he'd never had. To use whatever further charms were necessary for her to forget all about her family and come to adore him instead, unconditionally. Completely dependent on him, never even to consider leaving him behind. To let him take her places she'd never seen and enjoy a long break of his own in the meanwhile...anything so that this crisis would end.

And the beginning of that end had no other way but to start with this necessary evil. 

An abduction like this, from a hotel may have sounded outrageous and maybe impossible to succeed in doing to most, but to Mr. Moreau, this kind of underhanded work was all too familiar. Though as a spy he had never been assigned to abduct an enemy of his agency, many times before he'd gone through with countless break-ins to retrieve intel right from under their noses. A phantom never once sighted. 

He had initially watched over the current object of interest at the pool area from his post at a table outside the neighboring restaurant where he was enjoying his lunch. She'd been roughhousing in the water with a boy several years her senior, presumed to be her brother, if not some other relative. Seeing as she was barely on the cusp of adolescence, he might have been drawn to her youthful, innocent spirit more than anything, something he realized he never saw much of. A surprisingly powerful draw that it was. Something primal in him might have been awoken, though not necessarily sexual. Mr. Moreau wasn't that sort of man.

Still, he didn't resist following their trail around the premises soon afterward that day, watching as they bought ice cream from a parlor and retreated to the seating in the nearby lobby to cool off. Soon after, though, they were met with a grown pair that appeared similar to them, and he left the area before he could have been spotted by the vigilant eyes of their parents. No plan of any sort had been conceived for her yet. When bored out of his mind, Mr. Moreau guessed that he tended to default to people-watching, even it was taken a little far without realizing, sometimes. That girl didn't _really_ fascinate him any more than anyone else.

Or maybe, somewhere in the back of his mind she did. At least, a certain notion surrounding her he had yet to be aware of. In the lobby the following evening he'd happened to see the same children and their parents return from some outing, dinner most likely, and out of sheer curiosity followed them behind to the elevators. He managed to glimpse at the story they chose to travel to, taking the adjacent elevator to follow a discreet ways behind. On getting out, he'd just spotted them entering their room, catching up to it after they'd all gone inside. How blissfully ignorant, he thought, they were of the man standing outside their door just then. 

_Sadly_ so. Just like everybody else he'd ever conned and stolen from. 

That moment had been just the spark needed to inspire him to act on this. If he used this sliver of an opportunity, it was perfectly within his capabilities to remove himself of every distress in his life. In that same instant, he'd caved, admitting to himself he needed a new relationship in order to do so, a different kind he'd so far never gotten to experience. And that the girl he'd been watching was his best bet over anyone else to fulfill that need. He couldn't care less about how her family would feel, what all he was about to uproot in her life or that he didn't even know her name. Something needed to be done. He memorized the room number for future reference and spent the rest of the evening plotting his method to take her away with him, deciding he needed to go out to town and buy an extra suitcase in which to stow her. Into the night he'd planned his workaround against security and the escape itself, succumbing to sleep aboard his train of thought as it faded.

Then just yesterday morning, as his plan continued to be formed in its final state where he left off, he'd happened to see her and the boy piling their plates at the breakfast buffet as he finished his own nearby. It was a brief glimpse not long before, with some shared banter about their choices, they disappeared into another part of the restaurant and Mr. Moreau took his leave.

All leading to now as he went to set his scheme into motion.

He knew that one could have taken a more...diplomatic approach to this. It might have come a little more naturally to him to plot something like that, dealing with someone in a deceptively 'normal' fashion, really only coming off as a mere illusion. An attractive, friendly face as a light to draw the moth. It would have been gentler of him to compel her to adhere and ease her way to his side, making sure she truly enjoyed being there before whisking her away. That was the entire point, to enjoy the companionship of someone who would also enjoy that of his. 

But he didn't have the means for it — particularly knowing when the girl and her family were going to leave the resort. As he watched her those days he'd been anxious under his stoic guise, afraid that she was going to escape like a butterfly from his chasing grasp any moment. She was probably going to leave with the others before he planted enough of a foothold in her heart to ask her to do so with him. And even if _that_ hadn't been a problem, he was uncertain if he'd ever be able to catch her alone to do so in the first place.

So there had simply been no time to lure her into his possession like he normally would have preferred. In these circumstances, in a public vicinity where hundreds of people constantly came and went without notice, he had no choice but to do the whole thing backward. Even with all his confidence in his abilities, he knew there was never a one-hundred-percent chance that it was going to work out just as he devised. And as much as he liked to believe it was always forces outside of his control that drove him to change course, Mr. Moreau remembered that more than anything, the outcome rested all in his own actions.

That outcome, good or bad, was quickly to be determined. After counting each room number that passed, he at last came upon the door he recalled the family entering. Pressing his ear against it, he took a moment to listen for any voices inside, whether from the TV or the guests themselves. He wasn't sure if the silence was from a lack of activity as he hoped, or some onset of hearing difficulty that came with his age. He'd gone so far already; he had to take this chance. Swallowing, with a gloved hand he produced the master key card from his pocket, stolen from the housekeepers' storage downstairs. With a swipe, the display on the lock showed green to his satisfaction. More slowly, carefully than he could recall ever having in his life, he pulled down the handle and pushed inside. Not fully, yet, though it was not latched — he peered with one eye past the crack in it to find the room's interior pitch black, silent. Curtains drawn to block the moonlight. No light or noise emitted from the bathroom, either.

Dead in all respects, as far as one could tell. Afraid a noisy door hinge might betray him, he opened just enough to let his body and the suitcase through, mindful as well not to let in too much light from the hall. He crouched as he entered, letting his eyes adjust. All four family members laid dormant in their adjacent beds, none stirring at his entry. Still, he kept low, pulling the suitcase slowly behind until he was in front of the closest bed, where he laid it flat to open it. It was torture unzipping it so carefully, keeping a wary eye on the forms beneath the covers.

The girl happened to be nearest to him, conveniently, with the older boy beside her. Suitcase ready, he crept to the bedside and peeked over the mattress. Despite the warm weather that time of year, the sheets had been brought nearly to her chin. Her face poked from beneath them to face him, long ruddy-brown hair disheveled over the pillow and lips a little shiny from having been licked idly in her sleep. She was strangely pretty at rest. 

But who knew what exactly her personality would entail. Would she be defensive and spiteful with him initially? Or only terribly frightened, shivering like a rabbit cornered by the fox? What needed to be done to ease either reaction to this? There was no clear answer yet, but he did think he knew enough about the girl’s brother and the less than amiable relations they seemed to share. During his sightings he'd taken note of the rude way the boy often treated her without clear reason...maybe he could use that as convincing not to run from him. That he was going to treat her with better respect than that insolent boy ever did. There was no good reason for her to stick around toxic relatives. He was probably going to relieve her of many other distresses she might not have even known she had, too. There must have been at least a few surrounding the awkward stage in her life that had been challenging her, recently. 

He'd brought with him a rag soaked with a sedative that he'd packed among his toiletries out of habit — he never knew if something were to come up. Tonight it happened to be a necessity for the girl's removal from this bed and the hotel. He pressed it gently to her face to ensure she would stay unconscious until further notice, before wrapping it carefully around her head to tie it in place. Now came the trickiest part — taking the sheets off her without disturbing the other one who wasn't sedated. 

Sucking in a breath and holding it, without further hesitation he began peeling the cool sheets away from her body. Once, her brother stirred, freezing him, hearing only the pulse of his own blood rushing through his ears aside from the rustling sheets. The boy settled down again with a soft sigh, and Mr. Moreau barely contained that of his own. He continued to remove the sheets at a snail's pace, inch by inch, paying more careful attention to any movement from the boy rather than the girl. 

Finally, she was bare of them, and he was free to pick her up. As he stood a bit straighter and bent forward, his hands snaked beneath her shoulders and knees, and once his grip was secured, he lifted. He seethed as her heavy weight settled limply in his arms, and he struggled to keep his crouch steady so as not to tumble with her to the floor in a racket. She couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds — he was not quite as fit as he'd hoped. Should have been expected, really, as he avoided the gym provided at his agency's HQ unlike many of his colleagues. He almost wound up regretting it. Making sure his feet didn't stamp the carpet beneath her weight, he carried her the few short steps over to the awaiting suitcase and knelt. 

He laid her feet into it first, wondering how exactly to go about packing her into the small space without straining her body. He figured he should slowly lay her torso inside, allowing each limber leg to fold up to her chest and her neck to curve inward, though not too far. As well, he took care that her fingers and wrists weren't caught in any strange or potentially painful position, tucked close to her face. He hadn't thought to bring anything to bind them with, but doubted it was necessary, anyway. The rag would stay over her nose to ensure that. Before zipping up, he left a gap in it close to her face, just enough to let in sufficient air in the meanwhile. The last thing he wanted was for her to wind up dead before he even returned with her to his apartment. 

But before he did so, he also wanted to take her personal belongings with them. Partly as a small reassurance when she woke that he really meant for her to start a new life with him and that he was going to value her comfort over all else, but also because at the moment, he had no interest in buying her new clothes. Not to mention that it would also make her disappearance appear more as a runaway rather than an abduction, at least for a while until after he'd hunkered down with her safely. By which point it might have been too late for investigators to sniff out a trail. The family's luggage, besides a large suitcase at the foot of the bed where the parents slept, was all mostly tucked into a corner next to the entertainment center. Approaching it and bending over with scrutiny, he tried to find which one contained the girl's things. Next to a bag that seemed to contain snack foods, there was a duffel bag that appeared vaguely light blue in the dark. He unzipped it halfway, and after sorting through its contents, including some sort of stuffed animal and small socks, he could find a few articles resembling girls' underwear. Removing his hand, he zipped back up and bunched the strap in his fist to take. For good measure, he went to the bathroom counter to check if she'd left any toiletries in there that he could pack for her as well.

Each individual seemed to have a small bag designated for them, containing toothbrushes and deodorant among other things. Those of her father and brother were ruled out upon finding shaving products, leaving just the other two. Laid on top of one of them was a hairbrush, and he opened the bag to find a bottle of body spray among the typical items. A lot could be told about a woman from her choice in fragrances. Removing it, he sprayed a little on the back of his hand and sniffed. It smelled something like jasmine, or was it cherry blossom? 

It _might_ have been hers. Girlish, but he’d met some grown women before who preferred to smell as such. Hopefully she wouldn't be chagrined if he'd accidentally given her her mother's things. Surely, though, she was going to have much greater things to worry about for a while.

So those things joined everything else in the duffel bag, and he returned to the suitcase to grab the handle and push it with effort back onto its wheels. Ready, he took one more wary glance back at her sleeping family before quietly taking his leave.

The girl felt somewhat lighter being pulled behind him as he made his way back to the elevators. Once one of them carried him down, he took an alternate exit on a different side of the building with a path leading back to the parking lot, in lieu of running into any security guards who may have wandered back to the lobby and main entrance area. It was the longer way around to his car, but well worth eliminating that risk. After a questioning that would have wasted his time, if not led to his apprehension, he would have easily been tied to the CCTV outage and subsequently the disappearance come morning. 

Finding his car parked at the front of the lot, he unlocked it and opened the back door, pushing down the suitcase's handle and lifting it strenuously to lay it gently as possible across the backseat. With a sigh, he tossed the girl's duffel bag onto the floor. Although the trunk would have been much more secure in the doubtful case she woke, again, he couldn't risk her suffocation. 

After that whole ordeal, it was time to take off and start anew. 

It happened in a blur as Mr. Moreau backed out of his spot, left the premises and headed through the sleeping town of French Lick to disappear into the forests that shrouded the rural road leading north. He drove well past the speed limit, but who was there to witness it? Every ounce of his focus tunneled on the road that rolled beneath the headlights, hyper-vigilant of the meanders it led through the hills. 

He almost didn't hear the series of punches that came from within the suitcase, followed by a quick, forceful unzipping.


End file.
